cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Nations Alliance
category:Maroon team alliances category:Elite Nations Alliance Charter (As of November 2nd, 2007) The Charter of the Elite Nations Alliance Article I. Elite Council Head Section 1 - Election The Elite Council Head of the Elite Nations Alliance shall be elected by the members of said alliance once every two months. Section 2 - Powers of the Elite Council Head The Elite Council Head shall have authority over the alliance only when the Elite Council is unable to vote. When the Elite Council is subsequently able to vote, all actions taken by the Elite Council Head must be passed by majority vote of the Elite Council. If the vote does not pass, the Elite Council Head is personally responsible for his/her actions. Section 3 - Power of Impeachment The Elite Council Head has the power to impeach any member of the Elite Council provided at least two-thirds of the Elite Nations Alliance belive said Elite Council Member has committed an uncharterial act. Section 4 - Abbreviation The Elite Council Head shall be abbreviated only as ECH. Article II. Elite Council Section 1 - Composition The Elite Council shall be comprised of four nations. Section 2 - Abbreviation The Elite Council shall be abbreviated only as EC. Section 3 - Power of Impeachment The Elite Council has the power to impeach the Elite Council Head if at least two-thirds of the Members of the Elite Nations Alliance believe that the Elite Council Head has committed an act that goes against the charter. Section 4 - Election To be elected as an Elite Council Member, a member of the Elite Nations Alliance must be nominated by another member of the Elite Nations Alliance and that nomination must be seconded by a third member of said Alliance. The nominee will then be voted upon by all members of said alliance. Section 5 - Positions The Elite Council�€™s positions are as follows: Councilman of War: The Councilman of War is responsible for all issues in regard to the defensive and offensive operations of the Elite Nations Alliance. This Councilman shall have the power and authority, but not limited to, set up a chain of command, create training courses, edit or add military ranks. This position is considered to be a civilian position. Councilman of Internal Affairs: The Councilman of Internal Affairs handles all issues that are considered to be domestic, such as, but not limited to, setting up elections, presiding over meetings, setting up nation trades. This position is considered to be a civilian position. Councilman of Foreign Relations: The Councilman of State is responsible for all issues regarding foreign affairs. They have the power and authority, but not limited to, appoint diplomats, open embassies, negotiate peace terms, and negotiate any type of treaty. This position is considered to be a civilian position. Councilman of Funds: The Councilman of funds handles all issues that have to do with the treasury, cash flow, and tech trading. This position is considered to be a civilian position. Article III. Foreign Policy Section 1 - Treaties and Embassies All treaties and Embassy requests from other alliances will be granted if the Elite Council Head and the majority of the Elite Council approve the request. Section 2 - War War may be declared against another alliance only by the Elite Council Head. Section 3 - Defense If war is declared upon any member of the Elite Nations Alliance, any member of the Elite Nations Alliance has the authority to declare war on the attacking nation. Section 4 - Aggression Members of the Elite Nations Alliance shall not declare war on any nation of any alliance that the Elite Nations Alliance has not officially declared war against. Section 5 - Tech Raiding Tech raiding is allowed on unaligned nations. However no military aid will be given for unprovoked aggressive wars. Section 7 - Nuclear Weapons Nuclear Weapons are strictly prohibited from use, unless with permission from the Elite Council Head and the Elite Council. No Nuclear first strikes are allowed. Article IV. The High Court Section 1 - Abbreviation The High Court shall be abbreviated as HC only. Section 2 - Responsibilities The High Court will be responsible for maintaining the integrity of the charter, and for impeaching members of the Elite Nations Alliance. The High Court has no council vote, and cannot interfere in the Council�€™s proceedings, unless if the actions are against the charter. The High Court must hold no other government position within the Elite Nations Alliance. Section 3 - Appointment In order for a nation to become a member of the High Court, those members in game nation must be at least 6000 nation strength, never been officially reprimanded from the Elite Council or the Elite Council Head, and must have been in the alliance for at least 2 months. Section 4 - Term The High Court will be appointed by the Elite Council Head, and must be confirmed by vote from the Elite Council. The High Court serves a life term, unless that member leaves Elite Nations Alliance, resigns from his post, or is removed by the Elite Council. Article V. Miscellaneous Section 1 - Dual Membership No member of the Elite Nations Alliance may be a member of any other Alliance at the same time. Section 2 - Affiliation All members of the Elite Nations Alliance must display their affiliation at all times on CyberNations in the Alliance Affiliation area. Failure to do so voids the nation's membership. Section 3 - Activity All Members of this alliance must at least frequent this board or IRC once weekly to prevent in-activeness and slow responses to war and calls for help. Members not complying will result of expulsion from ENA and if they have received aid would be required to arrange a repayment with the Councilman of Funds. If expelled members do not arrange with in a said time period then ZIing will result . Section 4 - Aid Return If a member of the Elite Nations Alliance receives a significant amount of aid, which shall be determined by size of the nation, and if said member wishes to resign, the aid must be paid back minus 25% depreciation per month that aid was given. Article VI. Amendments This charter may be amended at any time with a unanimous vote from the Elite Council and a majority vote from the members of the Elite Nations Alliance. Signatures /Signed king_ameris /Signed KingEd1 /Signed Shishire Maiga Ratified November 2nd 2007 The Barakady Un-Intelligence Incident On November 11, 2007, Barakady, a ENA nation, posted a request to friends to spy on alliances of over 100 members. Unfortunately, this request was posted in the public CN forums and met with much amusement and talk of ZI. In order to avoid attacks by larger alliances, Barakady was forced into the "none" alliance and peace mode following the incident. This is completely innacurate the original was king ameris who attempted to coupe alliances over and over again Last words from a founding member The ENA was fun for a time. It was random, it was unusual, it was different. I made friends there, friends who I treasure, friends who I no longer see. The ENA was a grand alliance built on grand ideas. We had history. Once, we had more nukes than most of the medium sized alliances... we had about 20 people at the time. We helped create the NDF, Northern Defense Front. Hell, one of our members caused GWII. But in the end, the important thing to remember about the ENA is that it was there. Was. Not is. The ENA is gone. It died when the last coup happened, and again when it merged. But it truly died with the first coup. When we swept the alliance out from under the feet of TheGeneral, the alliance was truly dead. I ask that the ENA RIP, because in the end, it "was". Shishire Maiga 06:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC)